Supporter
by The Dagger Dripping in Ink
Summary: Kurt Angle hires Luther as his personal assistant while being confined to a wheelchair. A relationship blooms between the two, and Eddie is displeased to find Kurt is taken. **COMPLETE**
1. Kurt's Help

**_Author's Note: This is my first A/U, WWE story ever. I watch Smackdown every Thursday, and I swear there are slash hints throughout the whole program. Anyway, I decided on a story between Luther Rains, the guy that looks like he's been in the army. My favorite, Kurt Angle,(Yeah, everyone says he sucks, but I think he's cool) and the Latino star of wonder, Eddie Guerrero . Of course this is slash. Eddie/Kurt/Luther slash warning! I don't own any of the characters or WWE. Enjoy. _**

_**Summary: Kurt Angle hires Luther as his personal assistant while being confined to a wheelchair. A relationship blooms between the two, and Eddie is displeased to find Kurt is taken. **_

_**Chapter1**_

Kurt was positive that Luther Rains would be his assistant for WWE Smackdown. While in his wheelchair, he examined the large man. His hair was military cut, features firm and strong, and the large looped ears were hard to ignore. _Both ears pierced...must be a fruit cake. _Kurt wheeled himself closer to the giant that stood like an iron warrior. In his casual suit he appeared very attractive and fit. It was obvious to him that Luther worked out much more than any normal man. He gazed up at his assistant while a grin crept to his lush lips; his arm came out for a hand shake. "Luther Rains, you're hired."

The giant grinned back with perfect, white teeth. "You won't regret it."

"Oh, I know I won't." Kurt said matter-of-factly. "You know why, because I never make mistakes. Now take me to my car and drive me home. I've had enough of Smackdown for one night."

Luther nodded and headed behind the wheelchair. While he wheeled the General Manager outside to the parking lot, he looked the well-groomed man over. Kurt was like all the other wrestlers. He had a fat neck, built muscles, and a toned body. His title as GM was the only thing that separated him from the losers. And maybe his large, bald head that shined like glass. Luther gazed up to find the car in the parking lot. He heard Kurt screaming to turn right and so he did. So far he noticed that the cripple was loud-mouthed, arrogant, and demanding. Luther liked him.

"Don't mess my suit up when you lift me! And don't bring any dirt in my car. This car cost more than your life, alright?"

He simply nodded, then gently lifted the man from his wheelchair. Kurt felt light as a feather, any normal man would have collapsed from Kurt's weight, but Luther managed quite well. He placed Kurt into the car slow and easy. Their closeness was bonding. The connection showed Luther that Kurt was comfortable with him because when he eased his hand from under Kurt's thighs, the General Manager gave no tasteless remark or questioning glare. He was very comfortable and that's how Luther liked to deal with his customers. When the customers were too fussy, it was hard for him to do his job. Luther closed the car with a grin on his face while he walked to the back of the car. He was enjoying himself.

Luther placed the wheelchair in the back, then hoped inside the vehicle. He immediately turned to Kurt who was looking out the window oblivious to everything. Luther touched his shoulder bringing him back to reality. Kurt's head snapped around.

"First thing, don't touch me. Now, what is it?"

"You'll have to give me directions." Luther turned the key; the car's engine roared.

"Once you come out of here, take a right. I'll give you further instructions as we go along." He turned back to the window. " Well, what are you waiting for? Drive!"

Luther pushed down on the gas; they were off. He tried to keep his eyes on the road, but they wondered often to Kurt. The wrestler looked disturbed as if something was bothering him. It was not his place to ask questions. He knew asking questions would only anger Kurt; the male made it quite clear before their meeting, his personal affairs was his business. But Luther could not help but wonder what was troubling him. Was he worried about a match or the threatening Latino Heat, Eddie****Guerrero? Luther had a feeling Eddie was bothering the man. Outside wrestling, Eddie was hot-headed and demanding. He wanted things done his way and people to bow to him. Luther wasn't suppose to talk about their 'meetings' outside wrestling, but even though he didn't, everyone else in WWE did. Everyone knew something was going on between Eddie and Kurt. Everyone!

"Take a left at this light and keep going straight until you reach Grove street." Kurt murmured under his breath.

"Yes, sir." He turned the wheel. "When's your match with Booker T?"

"Seven days from now. Don't ask anymore questions. I have a headache." The brawny wrestler leaned back against the chair, a long sigh escaped him.

Luther kept his eyes on the road. _Eddie is getting to him. _

Kurt felt his life being soaked out of him. Everything was going to hell. He was confined to a wheelchair, and Eddie would not leave him alone. The other wrestler was reluctant to give up chase. The late night phones calls, the taunting 'You Suck' letters and posters, the surprise attacks in the locker rooms, and the sexual remarks were all taking there toll on him. He just couldn't take the pressure anymore because it was too much . One night had started it all. Eddie had given him mixed signals, and Kurt acted on them thinking that Eddie was serious. To this day, he still didn't know weather or not Eddie really had affection for him, or if all the taunting and ridiculing was just pay back for the night he asked Eddie out for dinner.

He still remembered the shock expression on Eddie's face. It was an expression of surprise and delight at first. But everything changed in an instant. Eddie flared up, walked out, and they never meet or talked the way they use to again. The bonding relationship they had as friends was crushed into pieces that very night. It bothered him a great deal to have lost Eddie because of a misunderstanding. If he'd known Eddie was uninterested he would have never asked him to dinner, would have never dreamed of it. He had felt so sure, though. The way Eddie talked with him, walked around him, and touched him outside the ring gave him the impression that Eddie was interested. How wrong his instincts were for the first time.

And now he had to live with his mistake. He had to wake up every morning to get a sick message from Eddie on his answering machine or face him at work and feel uneasy around him and the other wrestlers. As far as he knew, everyone was in on his broken friendship with Eddie. They knew all the scandals details because Booker T had dauntingly said, "When you goin' ask me to dinner, Kurt?" Everyone, not just him, was using the joke line, and he hated it. He hated himself and Eddie. He hated the other man for his big mouth and all the things he told the other wrestlers. What happen had been a mistake, he had explained that to Eddie, had even apologized, yet and still, Eddie ratted on him. And because of that, he dare not mention Eddie's name or even look at him.

"Turn left. My house is right here."

Luther pulled into Kurt's driveway, then turned the car off. His house was huge. The lawn was perfectly green and cut. The house was a three-story with a pool and open yard. Two garages set on the side of the home. Luther got out of the car, he could hear behind him the electrical, white fence closing shut. He took out the wheel chair and hurried to pick up Kurt. Luther slid the wrestler down easy in the chair. They came to the door, Luther opened it, and they came inside.

"Check my messages." Kurt wheeled himself into the kitchen. He needed a drink to dull his racing mind.

He gazed around the large house looking for the machine. It was a few feet from the door on wooden desk. He pushed the play button. " Hey, esay, I see you're all busted up! And you got a new man. You ask him out to dinner too, homes? I know you still want me, bastado! Too bad you can't have me!"

Kurt wheeled himself into the room with a bottle of Vodka in his lap. " Leave, Luther. I'll call you in the morning."

"Should I handle him. I can find where he-"

He growled. "I said leave. I can handle that idiot. He's nothing."

"But in your condition..." Luther wouldn't go yet.

"Do you want to get fired? I said leave!"

"Can I take the truck?"

Kurt popped the top off the bottle. "Yeah, just come back here by eight. And no later, alright?" He snapped.

Luther nodded and walked out to the car. The American wrestler gulped down his drink, a bit of it dripped past his lips and onto his polished suit. He didn't care if it was ruined. He stop caring along time ago. Kurt was heading into the second den when he heard the phone. Its sound froze him in place; the bottle dropped from his hands. He knew who was calling. Eddie Guerrero. Kurt hurried to the phone, gazed down at the ID screen. It was Eddie indeed calling from his cell phone. The phone was on its second ring. On the third ring, the machine would take over. It wasn't too late. He could try to talk to him, try to make him understand things. Kurt shuck his head, the liquor was playing with his mind. He wouldn't dare talk to Eddie! Not after what he did to him. They were through! The machine picked up. Eddie's Latino voice sounded through the empty, cold house.

For once his voice was soft. "Look, homes, I saw Luther leave just now. I'm outside. Let's talk, me and you, no shit, just talk. Come on, pick up.... I know you're there."

Kurt yanked the phone off the hook. He gathered his courage pushing his fear aside.

"What do you want, Eddie?"

"To come up. Can I come up?"

"So you can mock me again! Do I look stupid?" Kurt yelled.

"Yes, you do, homes. But no more stupid than me. Either we fight or talk. It's up to you."

Kurt considered every consequence in the book. If he let Eddie in, he could be attacked or ridiculed. If he didn't, they'd just go on hating each other forever. Either way he went, he was going to regret his decision. Though he doubted anything good would come of them meeting, a side of him wanted to see Eddie. They had been friends not that long ago, and he missed their outings to bars, stupid fights, and watching football together. During all those events, there was mild sexual attraction, but Kurt had never let things get out of hand. But at times it was hard not to touch Eddie or hint to him his feelings. He kept it together, though, because he knew hitting on a straight man was like dancing with fire. You were defiantly going to be hurt and burned.

"Come in. The door's unlock." Kurt said finally.

It took Eddie only a few mintues to come inside. He was dressed in a fitting black suit with a blue tie. It was casual wear, but Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the man. Eddie was breathtaking because he was so original with everything he wore and did. His hair was cut so wildly, his speech was of its own, his body built and gorgeous, his lips were lushes curves, and his eyes were diamonds in the rough. Eddie closed the door behind him while gazing straight into Kurt's eyes. He had a sly grin on his face that Kurt didn't like.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You." Eddie inched over. "Just you, homes. See, I was thinkin' about something. I was thinkin' about the day you asked me out. You know, to dinner. Sound familiar?" He grinned a bit more while coming even closer to stand in front of Kurt.

"Why are you here? I thought I disgusted you, huh?" Kurt glared at Eddie feeling trapped and cornered. Something didn't feel right. Eddie was getting too close.

He leaned down to face Kurt directly. Their face was so close, he could feel the other man's nose against his own. Eddie seductively brushed his wet lips against Kurt's. He felt the man shiver in what he believed was fear or maybe even pleasure. "You do disgust me, esay." Eddie placed both his hands on Kurt's thigh as he leaned even closer. He came to the male's neck, planting a soft kiss against the skin. "So I just came to teach you a lesson!"

Kurt felt all the bliss and warmth suddenly vanish. Eddie pulled away violently. He glared down at Kurt, evil and revenge in his eyes. " All this time I'm thinkin' you're straight, esay! But you aint nothin' but a fag." Eddie grabbed Kurt, he yanked him out of the wheelchair. He held him up ignoring the agonizing yells coming from his rival. "I trusted you, homes. I was close to you. I dressed out if front of you, and I didn't even know the real truth! You know how that makes me feel!"

Eddie slung Kurt to the ground. "I'll tellya how it makes me feel! It makes me feel like crap!" He kicked the man hard in the gut. Kurt scrabbled away across the floor trying to reach the phone, but Eddie grabbed him by the leg. "I'm not done with you, bastado!"

He yelled out in pain as Eddie dragged him across the floor by his legs. The pain was overwhelming that he felt he'd pass out. Eddie pounced on him, he took a seat on his abdomen. He slapped Kurt's bald, sweating head dauntingly. "So, homes, you like me, huh?"

Kurt swallowed hard. This wasn't like his job where all the anger was simply for show and that every move was practiced before hand. What Eddie was doing was no act, he was causing physical pain without any restrictions. And his anger was defiantly real. Kurt turned away wanting to hide his face. In the ring he was this fearless fighter who knew only bravery and winning. In real life he was only half that man. And right now he was frighten for his life.

Eddie grabbed his chin forcing his eyes forward. He growled. "Answer me or I'll punch your face in, esay!"

The tension increased between them within record breaking time. Kurt could see the rage in Eddie's eyes. He just couldn't understand why he was so upset. For months, he'd been apologizing and trying to make up for his mistake, yet, Eddie would not accept his gifts or apologies. Kurt was even more confused because it wasn't Eddie who was the one being mocked and ridiculed by the other guys. His name was safe, his image highly praised. So why the anger? Did he feel betrayed or angry because he felt the same way?

"You know the answer." Kurt steadied his eyes with Eddie trying hard not to look away.

"I want to hear you say it!"

"Why? You already know the answer!" Kurt tried to lift up half way, but Eddie slammed him down hard. The Latino star pressed his hand down on Kurt's forehead and leaned down close to his face.

"Do I need to count?"

Kurt was silent. He was being stubborn.

"1....2...." Eddie growled. "If I reach 3, esay, you're going to regret it. Because I will take you in the worse way possible....2 1/2....."

He yelled. "I do!"

"You do what?"

"I do have feelings for you."

Eddie lifted off of Kurt. He pulled something from inside his jacket. It was a tape recorder. Kurt felt his heart sink to bottom of his stomach. He felt sick. "See, I told you, homes, I just wanted to talk."

Kurt's face turned red in anger. "Why are you doing this to me? I said what happen was a mistake!"

He straighten his suit while running a calm hand through his hair. " You embarrassed me that night, homes, and I promised I'd make your life a livin' hell. You lied to me, esay. You couldn't even tell me the truth. All this time you were ogling me behind my back!"

"No one had to know." He yelled. "No one! You went and told everyone making matters worse."

"I didn't want any guy to be mislead."

"So you just expose me and ruin my name!"

"You did this to yourself."

Kurt clenched his hands into fists. Anger swelled over both fear and pain. "No, you did this to me! I can't help the way I feel, Eddie. This is me! You had no right to slander my damn name like you did! If you don't like me, FINE! But don't fuck up my career!"

Eddie grinned as he shuck the tape recorder back in forth in front of Kurt's face. "Too late. Once this gets out, homes, you're through."

He headed for the door, but Kurt's pleading voice stopped him. Eddie turned back around to see Kurt's head in his hands. "Don't do this to me, Eddie." His voice was soft now.

"Please." He looked up from his hands. "I just can't take anymore of this. I'm losing everything and everyone."

Eddie fought the urge to listen to reason. He turned away and walked outside to his car. Kurt had to pay for what he'd done to him. Eddie was never going to let go of what happen between them. He just couldn't. That night he finally realized the truth inside himself. The truth that he had affection for Kurt, and the truth hurt. He didn't want to believe it, so he fought it! He wasn't in love with Kurt Angle. It just wasn't true, and he'd prove that to himself and everyone if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Truth in Eddie

**Wednesday, afternoon.**

Eddie had lunch at La Marie, a small restaurant off the stretches of Miami. It was tucked away between a salon and shoe store. Today, La Marie was busy feeding tourists and newly wed couples. Eddie was seated in the back near a floor-to-ceiling window since it was only him. Before the battle between Kurt, he never sat alone. He would enjoy the front tables surrounded by other energetic guests and lavish lights and music. Now, however, he was alone knowing only the dimly, lit back rows or rusty, bar stools of any restaurant. Without Kurt willingly trailing along as his companion, he had no one to explore the visiting states and countries.

A part of him couldn't stop thinking of Kurt. They'd been friends after all for a very long time. Though their job exaggerated their rivalry, in real life, he had no envy or anger for Kurt. It was only until sexual feelings got involved did things start to turn evil. When he found out Kurt's true emotions, his whole entire world crashed. Kurt had lied to him and not only that, but Eddie now knew his sexuality was in complete doubt. Everything that he believed in himself was wrong, and he couldn't except the truth. That, yes, he was gay.

To fight the truth, he turned away from Kurt and did whatever he could to renew his confidence about himself. He fought with Kurt, slandered his name, ridiculed him which caused the American wrestler to feel like the lowest human ever. The pain he afflicted on Kurt made him feel so good about himself. It gave him certainty and hope that he wasn't gay. That it was Kurt who was the homosexual. Kurt was the villain, the odd ball, the freak of nature! He kept telling himself that Kurt was this nobody, homo praying on innocent straight men. It got to the point he actually began to believe that he was the victim. That he was the straight man that crossed the path of a homosexual. The truth, however, was that he was just like Kurt though he couldn't dare admit it. He just couldn't....His pride wouldn't allow it.

Eddie ordered a steak, a Caesar salad, and vodka at La Marie. The waitress scribbled down his order, then disappeared to the front of the restaurant. He watched her beautiful silhouette vanish. And oddly there were no sexual urges, no bulge in his pants. He covered his face shamefully. Why did he not feel anything? The woman was practically naked before him. With her skimpy skirt and revealing blouse, how was it that he felt nothing? He decided his body was not in the mood. It was exhaustion that made him not enjoy her beauty. That's what he told himself. It was simply exhaustion. The waitress returned with his meal and drink. She smiled at him not knowing who he really was. Her interest was only in his handsome looks and toned body. He grinned back at her; there was still emptiness inside him. She still was not turning him on. He felt so confused, so afraid of his feelings, so unsure of his sexuality.

" I added another drink for you. It's on the house, handsome." The waitress winked at him.

" Uh, thanks." Eddie looked at his food wanting nothing more than to be left alone.

Still smiling, she slipped away pass the tables back to the lively area. He didn't watch her leave, instead he ate his food very quickly. Right now, he wanted to go to his hotel and rest. Today had been hard on him. He was about to leave a tip when his cell phone sounded. Immediately, he checked the ID. To his surprise it wasn't Kurt's number. He assumed the wrestler would be hounding him after what he'd done. He flipped the phone open and said, "This is Eddie."

" Where are you?" a rude, irritated voice screeched on the other line.

Eddie's jaw dropped. "Mike? What you calling me for?"

" I think you know the answer." his attorney and close friend snapped.

" Not this again." Eddie said with a long, fed-up sigh. "Whatever he said I did, I didn't do."

" You completely violated the restraining order, Eddie! You went to his house, yanked him from his wheelchair. My Gosh, do you want a lawsuit filed against you. 'Cause Kurt'll give it to you."

" Wait! Wait! I didn't do nothing to that bastado!"

Mike sighed. He heard that line too many times to believe it. "Look, I don't know what the fuck is going on between you two-"

He flared up. "What, no, there is nothing going on between us, homes! Alright!"

" Then why all this crap, Eddie! Come on be real with me. Is it him? You?"

" Nothing! There's nothing going on. I told you this before. He's just mad because I told him I didn't want to go to dinner with a faggot, esay. And now, he lies on me!"

" So this is about him being....Well, you know what, right?"

" Pretty much, homes."

" This doesn't explain why you were at his private home. And get this," Mike sarcastically laughed. "He said you had a tape recorder. Now, I don't know what the hell you were doing at his house with a tape recorder, but I'd really, really like to know the fuck why!"

Eddie was tempted to hang up the phone. He didn't want to explain to Mike the horrible details of his plan to make Kurt pay the ultimate prize. He didn't want to tell him how ruining Kurt's career would bring back his confidence about his sexuality. And how hurting Kurt helped him ease his own tormenting pain. Or that he was a homosexual fighting the urges to simply come out. Mike wouldn't only condemn him, but might even expose him causing for his name to be slandered and his career terminated. He felt that what he'd do to the American wrestler was his little secret. And he'd tell no one of it....

" I wasn't at his house!"

Mike growled. "Don't play games with me Eddie. You were there! His attorney said you were!"

"I wasn't!"

" Then where were you? Huh? Answer me that!"

He was cold, silent.

" Dammit Eddie! What the hell am I going to do with you! You can't keep harassing this man."

" You don't understand. He keeps asking me everyday. Outside the ring, he's different." Eddie lied. "He invited me over to his home. Said some crap that he was goin' apologizes. I came over, he asked me to dinner again, I said no. I didn't touch him or anything!"

" So you come to his house. You talk, then go?"

" Yeah, nothin' in between."

" What about the tape recorder?"

Eddie slowly looked down to his side pocket. The small, black tape recorder was tucked in his jeans. "I don't have no stupid, tape recorder. What do I look like to you, homes? An idiot!"

"Alright, alright!" Mike said dropping the issue. "You still violated your restraining order. I don't give a damn if he called you to come over, you should have said no. Now he's got this pinned up story on you. And if I can't prove you weren't at his house, well, you and me we'll be seeing Kurt in court."

" I was there. I admit that. But I didn't do none of that crap he said I did." Eddie said with confidence.

" See, but we don't want the judge to know that. You need an alibi, which you don't have."

Eddie suggested. "Make one. Pay someone off."

He sighed. "That or pay Kurt off to keep his big mouth closed."

" Whatever keeps me out of trouble." Eddie relied.

" Alright, huh, I'll talk to Mr. Turner, Kurt's new attorney, on Friday. I'll see what I can do. For now just stay the hell away from, Kurt. Alright?"

" Alright, homes."

" I'll see you Friday."

Eddie flipped his cell phone closed, left his tip, and paid for his meal. He walked outside to the beautiful, late afternoon sun. It was getting close to nightfall in the spicy, lavish Miami. Night clubs would soon be opening for both ravishing men and women. The beaches would be entertaining loving couples and one night stands. At night was when Miami truly came alive. He wanted so badly to venture out to the night clubs and see the shimmering ocean. What made him turn away from such an idea and go back to his hotel was the fact he had no one to share the adventure with him. _Kurt was gone. _


	3. Luther has to Make Kurt See Him

**Thursday. Smackdown Arena in Miami.**

Kurt was ready for the show. The General Manager donned himself in his best clothes. Luther advised a dark blue suit with a gray and white striped tie, and Kurt agreed that it was fitting for his appearance on Smackdown. Luther Reigns wheeled Kurt to the mirror; there was a sly grin on his face. Kurt grinned back as he realized how clean-cut and handsome Luther made him look. It was the first time he'd ever look good in a suit. He owned it to Luther for taking his time to get the suit customarily designed. The man's dedication to his obligation impressed Kurt. He truly liked his approach and elegance.

" You look like a million bucks." Luther commented, the grin still beamed on his face.

" I owe you for this." Kurt looked at him over his shoulder. "How much?"

He shuck his head. "Nothing. I did this simply because."

" You heard didn't you?"

He moved the wheelchair on his own away from Luther and the mirror. It stopped in front of his desk stacked with papers, ridiculous office gadgets, and his gym bag. For a while, he didn't say anything because Luther had gone silent. He could just imagine what his assistant was thinking. _Poor Kurt. I feel so sorry for him._ Kurt covered his face with a trembling hand. The one thing he couldn't stand was someone feeling sorry for him. He felt that he didn't need anyone's sympathy. He wasn't a pathetic fool looking for someone's attention, yet everyone thought so differently. They believed he needed to be babied after what happen at his private home. That if he wasn't pampered and asked 'Are you alright? Need any help' that he'd die. It just sickened him that everyone was treating him differently just because of a preposterous incident between Eddie.

What made matters worse were the rumors going around about him. People were questioning who he really was. Even those in higher ranking than him were subsiding about what was true and what wasn't. It was only a matter of time until the real truth got out. His confession was all on a little, black tape that just happen to be in the devilish hands of Eddie****Guerrero. And he didn't doubt that Eddie would lie, cheat, and steal to get that tape recorder to everyone in the WWE. Just the thought of being ridiculed and losing everything he worked so hard for frightened him. The fear was nauseating, it seemed to eat away at his insides leaving his stomach twisted. Kurt held down the uncertainly and terror for his job. In twenty mintues he'd be out in front of thousands of people, and calmness and confidence was what he really needed to concentrate on now instead of Eddie and the sudden dreads.

" Mr. Turner told me." Luther finally said. "I asked him what had happen since I didn't see you at eight o' clock."

" What happen doesn't concern you."

" I know." He said. "But I just don't understand why you take his crap."

Kurt wheeled around to glare at Luther. "I'm in a fuckin wheelchair, what can I possibly do? Besides, Eddie is an idiot. He thinks he can lie his way out of court with me, but he's sadly mistaken!"

He was silent.

" He ignored the restraining order I have against him. It was issued after he beat the hell out of me when..." Kurt lowered his gaze.

Luther knew exactly what the wrestler was going to say. It was issued just after Eddie fought him over the dinner situation. Everyone in WWE knew about it. Some hated Kurt after they found out, many were even disgusted. A few didn't even care. Luther, on the other hand, was accepting of Kurt. The fact Kurt was interested in men had not bothered him. He wasn't there to judge, but be judged on his performance as a personal assistant. That was his only role, and he saw no desire in Kurt's attitude or requests that said other wise.

" Mr. Turner said something about a tape recorder. Said how you wanted it back..." Luther came closer. "I can get it back without you having to go through the court system."

Kurt looked at him. "How, by beating Eddie to the ground?"

He laughed. "Something like that."

" No. I can handle this myself. I don't need you interfering when not asked." Kurt growled. "Just wheel me out of here to the arena. I go on in five mintues."

Luther frowned. He went to open the door and hurried Kurt out of the office. This was the second time Kurt denied him the right to punish Eddie physically. It seemed to him the American wrestler was holding back his anger. That or he wanted no harm to come to the man he still favored. Luther gazed down at Kurt's stone face. He wondered if Kurt was still in love with Eddie. That deep inside his heart he couldn't let the Latino star go. Reigns looked up suddenly wondering what was to come of the two. What would happen to Eddie and Kurt? Luther shuck his head. He knew nothing good would come of them meeting. They both were too stubborn to talk to one another. They'd just end up fighting.

He couldn't understand why Kurt was hanging on. Why was he still ogling Eddie after all that happen? Why was he taking him to court when he could have simply taken the tape recorder back with help from Luther? Was he trying to get Eddie's attention, weather it was good or bad? Luther came to a stop and pushed Kurt onto a steel platform. In a few mintues it would lift revealing the GM to thousands of screaming fans. Luther watched Kurt, the questions still buzzing in his head. He could only come to one conclusion. And that was the fact Kurt was still madly and deeply in love with Eddie. He could see it in Kurt's eyes now. What awaited the GM on that platform was a clear viewing of Eddie battling John Cena. Luther could see his desire and unbearable wait. Kurt was anticipating to see the Latino wrestler without restrictions. He could ogle his star from afar and not be questioned by Eddie or anyone. His job as General Manager was to observe. And no one could say other wise.

The platform began to rise. He frowned as he watched the GM vanish. A side of him was disappointed in Kurt. He knew the wrestler was intelligent, but Kurt's decision to chase after Eddie was ignorant. Could he not see that Eddie didn't want him? Luther walked up a small flight of stairs. In a few mintues, as part of his act, he'd have to join the ring. He would be introduced today to everyone as Kurt's assistant and henchman. And as a loyal servant, his duty was to slam Eddie into the ground. By doing so, he'd heighten the rivalry between Eddie and Kurt that WWE wished to exaggerate to keep viewers interested.

He didn't mind beating Eddie to the ground. It would be his pleasure. It was just too bad all the moves were done before hand. He truly wanted to brutally pound Eddie into the ring for the stress he was causing Kurt. If Kurt would have allowed him to his job fully, Eddie wouldn't have even dared to show up near Kurt or at his private home. But he knew the General Manger wouldn't allow such violence afflicted on his secret lover. The American wrestler cared too much for him. Somehow, Luther had to make Kurt feel differently.


	4. The Need and Want is Discovered

Author's Note: Enjoy.

**Friday...Kurt's House**

Luther brought Kurt a small glass of wine. They'd come back from a meeting with Eddie's attorney and both men were stressed. Luther could see in Kurt's eyes that he was stressed the most. When he was told there was no tape recorder and that Mr. Turner had won because of lack of evidence, Kurt immediately became depressed. After the meeting he rambled about how he wasn't losing his mind, that there had been indeed a tape recorder. No one had listened except Luther. Though everyone else was willing to brush everything under the rug, Luther was not. He truly wanted to get down to the bottom of this ordeal. He just hoped Kurt would approve of him intruding into business that didn't really involve him whatsoever.

"I can stay longer if you want." Reigns said holding the bottle of red wine.

Kurt was staring out the window watching the sun set. A flocks of gray birds flew past the glass, intrigued, he gazed at them until they were tiny specks in the red-yellow sky. He started on his wine, felt his head give a spin as the warm drink flowed down his throat. For minutes he didn't answer Luther. Right now he was thinking about weather or not he needed company. It would be nice for once to have someone over just to talk to. Lately, the house was empty and cold, and needed someone lively to spark it up. Eddie had been the one to make the house feel warm and delightful. His vibrant energy was just what the home needed. Now that he was gone, the house was a vacant prison cell. There was so much unhappiness....so much gloom.

He wheeled away from the window, looked up at his assistant. " Stay...have some wine." Kurt tipped the cup over his way. Luther took it excitingly like a child being handed his first beer ever. He poured himself a glass, gulped the wine down, and then poured himself another.

"I didn't think you'd want me here today." Luther swirled his wine with a grin.

"Why do you say that?"

"You looked upset about what happen earlier...."

"I'm over it." he lied.

Luther handed Kurt another glass of wine. Though only being around the American wrestler for a few months, Luther could already tell when he was lying. There was something about his sparkling eyes that gave him away. Luther grabbed a chair to sit down next to his companion. Upon sitting, his nostrils took a whiff of Kurt's intoxicating cologne. It was a heavy scent that made his head swim with delight. The wine and cologne made him feel as if he were on cloud nine.

"You want to talk about it..." his voice was soft.

Kurt kept his eyes steady with Luther. The sudden question was a shock to him and for moments he sat completely silent. He didn't know what to say. No one bothered to ask him how he felt about everything. None of the wrestlers, his lawyers, or Eddie himself. Everyone was doing whatever they wanted without once considering his feelings. He couldn't have expected them to care, but for some reason he did. He had wished one person would ask him how he felt or what was going on in his mind. Talking would have eased his trouble, and maybe would have prevented him from going over the edge. There was still hope for him to come back to reality. That if he now talked about what was bothering him to someone, to anyone, he'd lower his chances of losing his mind completely. It wasn't too late....

He looked down at his empty glass, then pushed the crystal cup out to Luther. The brawny man, with a grin, poured more wine. Kurt watched him carefully, he watched those strong fingers gripping the bottle, the motion of his oddly elegant hands, and the rise and fall of Luther's chest. When his glass was full, he quickly diverted his eyes when he noticed Luther was staring back. He could not help but feel drawn to Luther. When their eyes met there was always a connection. It was a strong connection that neither of them could break. Ever seen the meeting; after they set so close to one another, smelling each other, brushing up against one another accidentally in the tight quarters, they'd formed a bond with each other. Those hours talking, laughing, and feeling anxious and moody, sharing ideas and similarities, had brought them together. The wall that separated them before was torn down now. Tonight, they were on the same level.

"You willing to listen..." Kurt asked as he looked toward the living room. "Get me out of this wheelchair to a more comfortable chair. Then we can talk."

Luther moved quickly into the living room which oddly was very cold. He set the wrestler down in the chair, then took a seat himself. "Want me to make a fire. It's a bit cold."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Help yourself."

The huge giant walked over to the fireplace, he worked slowly on his job. "So you really think Eddie has this tape. He might just have it for his own use..."

"I'll tell you something about Eddie you might not know." Kurt said with a slurred voice.

"See, Eddie, he's a cheater and a liar. You know why, 'cause that's all he knows. He cheated one day at pool and took my money when he didn't deserve it. And he's a lair." He gulped down another glass of wine. "He lied to me about everything, made me believe he wanted me, then just shut me down like I was crap. All I did was...was ask him out for din, that's all."

Luther watched the fire roar. The bright flames danced about casting shadows across the walls and floors.

"You must really favor him." he replied.

"I do, God knows I do." Kurt gave a hopeless sigh like a teenager dreaming of his number one crush. "I can't stop myself...." He murmured sadly.

Reigns walked back to the couch, he took a seat. "Why, why care for a jerk like him?"

Kurt looked down at his drink. "Because I feel like he wants me...deep down, pass all the bullshit, he wants me..."

"You sound so sure." Luther retorted.

"I feel it." Kurt stared up into Reigns' eyes. "No one but me understands it."

Luther moved close to Kurt. He had to admit that he understood things clearly. Eddie was Kurt's first love, and he understood how hard it was for Kurt to simply let go. Even after all that Eddie did, Kurt still wanted him. He didn't doubt that even if Eddie was straight, Kurt would not give up his strong passion for the handsome man. It was just a shame Kurt was so blinded by love that he could not see his mistakes. Luther felt his companion needed someone who loved him back, someone who'd treat him right. And Eddie was not the person Luther had in mind. If anything, he wish he could be the one to take care of Kurt. He wanted to show him true happiness, but he knew it was not his place to intrude into Kurt's life. He was an assistant, not a future lover and unless Kurt said other wise then he'd stay an assistant.

"I understand, Kurt. I do."

The American wrestler felt Luther's hand on top of his own. He gazed down to see Luther's soft hand. Immediately, he pulled away feeling very weird. He didn't know weather or not Luther was hitting on him or mocking him in some way. His mind suddenly went with the idea of his assistant trying to mock him. He could imagine the way Luther was feeling right now. He knew the brawny man was trying to push him into a corner. Luther would try to warm up to him, try and make him believe they could be together, then shot him down just like Eddie had done. Kurt wasn't going to let such a thing happen again!

"I think you should go."

Luther frowned. "I thought we were having a nice time." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I didn't mean to...put my hand..."

He cut him off quickly. "Leave, Luther."

Everything inside him was telling him to fight to stay. He truly didn't want to go. The warmth from the fire, Kurt's sweet voice, and cologne was arousing him. It was the first time in ages he felt good inside. To get up and leave would destroy the magical feeling running through his veins and he didn't want to lose the amazing sensation. "I'm sorry. I know that wasn't my place to go...I slipped. It won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't. Now leave!" Kurt yelled this time. He would not be subdued by Luther's soft pleas.

Luther sighed. "I'll see you in the morning." He lifted. "You'll be okay for tonight?"

"I'll be fine." Kurt didn't look at him. He was too angry to stare into Luther's eyes.

His assistant saw himself to the door. He took one last long at Kurt before he walked outside into the darken night. The night was cold, but no colder than his broken heart. Every time he tried to reach out to Kurt, to help him more, the wrestler would shut him down. Luther walked to his Lexus. Nothing hurt more than being rejected. He felt like crap as he got into the car. His hopes of ever making Kurt see things differently were now further from reach. He started the engine but didn't drive off. For moments he looked at the living room window mesmerized by the glowing light. He thought solely about Kurt and how he could change him for the better. He thought also about how he felt and the strange emotions inside him. He set for an hour thinking before he pulled out of the garage. It hit him, as he drove down the lonely street, he had feelings for Kurt Angle. And he was going to do everything he could to express them.

Angle rested his head against the couch and watched the fire. All the real energy and warmth had disappeared once Luther left. He didn't want Luther to go, but he had to make him leave. He couldn't trust anyone now with his feelings. He couldn't let anyone come too close anymore. Eddie had taught him a valuable lesson about trusting people: not all people can be trusted. Kurt placed his hand over his eyes. He knew he couldn't let anyone near his heart but he hated being alone...He wanted to love again.....

"_I understand. I do..."_

Kurt felt his heart break. He had to learn to trust again. Everyone wasn't like Eddie...

"_I understand. I do..."_

"_I do..."_

Kurt flipped out his cell phone and did what his torn and scared mind begged him not to do. But his heart begged a differ. "Hello, Luther?"


	5. The Call that changes it all

Happy Reading and Writing to all. Old story that I wanted to update.

To Kurt's surprise no one answered back. The answering machine message was a fake. Luther had said hello but then there was a pause. Kurt could have sworn the man was on the other end. However, the message continued as: "gotcha, I'm not available but leave a message now."

Kurt hung up the phone right away. He felt stupid for thinking Luther would answer him. He had just run the man away and insulted him badly. There was no way he'd come back and be like he was before.

The wrestler slammed the phone to the ground. Anger and sadness suddenly filled his heart. He had fucked up again. Nothing had been wrong with Luther, that was for sure. He was handsome and strong. Loving and kind. How could anyone turn him away? Kurt wheeled himself to the kitchen. He needed a drink.

Everything he had ever wanted was with Luther. The love, the caring nature, the unconditional affection; it was all within Luther..not in Eddie. Even though he wanted Eddie to be the one, it was clear tonight that Luther was it. He was the man he'd been needing and wanting. Kurt gulped down the clear vodka and felt the burn in his throat from the intoxicating drink. _What he would do to have Luther come back…if only he'd come back._

Kurt finished half of the bottle before wheeling himself into the living room. He looked at the floor, the cell phone was still intact. The bright light from the screen glowed at him. He wanted to try again. He wheeled himself to the phone and picked it up. The phone rung once then twice…He hung up before the third ring. Luther was not answering, he knew that now and that fact alone made him frustrated.

"You just wanted me, now you don't! Fuck face." Kurt growled as he threw the phone down again. This time he was done for sure. Although heartbroken, he knew he couldn't keep calling. It would seem so desperate. He be seen as clingy and weak…it was the last thing he needed; to be viewed as a desperate fucking loser.

As he headed to one of the downstairs bedrooms, the door bell rang. He whirled around in the wheel chair and faced the door. It rung again. He wondered who it could be.

_Was it Luther? _

_Was it Eddie? _

He dreaded it was the worst person in the world. The one he feared more than anything but loved more than anyone. Luther certainly was not at the door.

Kurt headed to the bedroom. He would ignore the ringing door bell. As he drew closer to the bedroom, the doorbell stopped and a hard fist began to bang on the door. This suddenly alarmed him but also upset him. _How dare he bang on my door, that stupid bastard! _Kurt furiously wheeled himself to the front of the home. He grabbed the knob and swung open the hatch.

"You got some nerve, Eddie-"

Kurt stopped mid-sentence. His mouth dropped open.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt was surprised.

"I am here for you."

Luther closed the door behind him. He came to Kurt's side and lifted him into his arms. Kurt felt his heart beating out of his chest. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

The giant did not listen. He pulled Kurt close and kissed his lips. Kurt hesitated at first but moved into the kiss as he felt more comfortable. Luther was making him feel like heaven. He was breaking down all his protective walls and Kurt was loving it.

Luther had rushed back to Kurt's house once he got the first call. He had not answered because of the pure adrenaline running through his veins. He had knew at that moment, the moment his phone had rung, Kurt was finally his. He no longer had to prove his affection; everything was clear now.

He pulled away for just a moment to say to Kurt, " I've wanted you for months now." Luther embraced Kurt's lips once more and Kurt welcomed them.

He welcomed the giant's kisses. He welcomed his warm hands that touched and caressed him. He welcomed Luther's love as it moved inside of him. He welcomed that the most and let out a soft groan, " Luther…"


	6. Luther and Kurt's moment

Happy reading and writing to all.

When Kurt Angle woke up, his head was pounding. He wasn't sure what was worse: the pounding in his head or the wet feeling along his backside. He reached behind him to touch his rear, it felt wet and sticky. His hand then felt something else, something hard and long. He turned on his side and he saw something he'd never thought possible. Next to him was Luther. The man had a comfy pillow behind his head and the most satisfied look on his face. He was resting peacefully and sweetly…and he was naked…completely naked.

Kurt yelled, "What the hell!"

Luther pulled the sheets away, jumped out of bed and scoped the room. When his eyes finally met Kurt's, he panicked. The look on Kurt's face made him feel like he had done something terribly wrong. He instantly began to search for his clothes which were scattered around the king size bed.

"What are you doing, Luther?"

The giant stooped down and gathered his pants. He tried to pull them on but couldn't get his leg in the pants correctly, he was just too nervous and sacred. " I-I'm trying to get dressed."

"Why the hell is my backside wet and sticky?"

Luther blushed a bit as he managed to get one leg into his pants. " I came all over…you. I'm sorry but-"

"You what?" Kurt shouted.

"You don't remember?" Luther finally got his pants on.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you how it got there."

Luther pulled his shirt over his head and as the shirt came down over his muscular abs, he replied, " We had sex, Kurt. I know you were drunk, but you asked me for it. I couldn't say no and I didn't want to."

"You idiot, I was drunk. I didn't want you!"

"But you called me, remember?"

"I was drunk!"

Luther shuck his head. He didn't believe Kurt was that drunk. " What does that have to do with you calling me. You wanted me before I left that night. You act like you being drunk changed the way you felt about me."

Kurt grabbed up a pillow from the bed. He threw it as hard as he could at the other wrestler. " Being drunk changes anyone's feelings and emotions. You are an idiot and I would have never fucked you sober! You got me!"

" You know what, you not only got fucked by me, you screamed my fuckin' name, Kurt. Not Eddie's, mine! So you can pretend all you want, but you know the truth."

"Eddie doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"He has everything to do with this. You are so damn stupid for him, you can't see me."

Kurt had enough of the argument. He had to admit that he did remember some of the things that happen that night. He remembered his own voice screaming Luther's name. He remembered the joy and the excitement. He remembered his own climax but couldn't remember where his joy had spilled. It was clear he knew where Luther's had spilled. It was all over his backside.

The American wrestler, a sheet wrapped around him, pulled himself out of bed and into his wheel chair. He wheeled over to Luther and glared into his eyes. " I don't want to see you."

Luther ignored the feeling of his heart breaking. Instead, he decided to just leave. Luther grabbed up the last and final garment and pulled the jacket over his shoulders. He turned his back on Kurt and headed for the door. Kurt, enraged by the silent treatment, followed pursuit.

" Did you hear me?"

Luther still said nothing. He wasn't going to play anymore of Kurt's mind games. It was useless. Whatever Kurt felt inside his heart, whether it was shame or guilt, Luther knew he could not change those feelings. Those type of feelings could only be changed by Kurt. His self -worth and self-esteem was all Kurt's responsibility. Luther had tried to show him he cared and that he wanted this amazing American wrestler but if Kurt couldn't see his efforts now, he'd never see them.

"I would have never fucked you sober. You big stupid idiot!" Kurt yelled even more. He didn't understand why he was saying such hurtful things, but he couldn't stop. Something inside him pushed to ridicule and bash the only man who he believed cared truly for him.

Luther opened the front door and as he did, his eyes widened in complete shock.

"Homes?"

Kurt's face paled, " Eddie?"

Luther placed himself in front of Kurt. Eddie noticed the protective move and glared. " You think I'm here to fight, homes?"

" What are you here for then?"

Eddie tried to push pass Luther to get to Kurt, " None of your business. Now move out of da way."

Luther pushed the Latin star away from the door. Eddie's rage increased dramatically. " What, you fuckin him, homes? You actin' like you fuckin' him."

" I am."

Eddie's face looked shocked for a moment but then anger appeared back to his features. " Kurt, homes, this true?"

Kurt glared at Eddie. Something inside him pushed him to say what his heart begged him not to. " You act like your someone to me. You are not anyone to me anymore."

Eddie flared up, " Yea, well homes, you were never nothing' to me either. I had this stupid key at my house. The one to the beach house. We use to hang there." The Latin star threw the key to Kurt. " I don't want this shit no more. Don't need it."

"Good, now get out of here before I call the police." Kurt said calmly.

Eddie glared one last time at Luther and headed back to his car. As he drove away, Luther made his way to his vehicle. Before he left, Kurt called to him to wait. Luther turned around to Kurt. "What?"

"Did you mean what you said…about how you felt?"

Luther nodded.

" Do you want to stay?"

"Did you mean what you said to Eddie. That it's over?"

Kurt nodded.

" Then I want to stay."

Eddie had not drove away completely. Instead, he had parked along side the road a few blocks down. He had got out just in time to see Luther walk into Kurt's home. Seeing Luther with Kurt enraged his soul. Ducked down behind a bush, he noticed his fingers clenching into the leaves. He had not realized the pure anger and jealously until he looked down at his hand.

Inside the very home in which he knew, in which he shared time with Kurt, was Luther. Luther, a lowly assistant. A man who just walked into Kurt's life. Eddie growled under his breath. Luther did not know who Kurt was. He didn't know his favorite drink or color. Or that Kurt was really shy and overly sensitive. That goon didn't know anything about Kurt and worse, he was with the man intimately. Eddie smashed his fist into the bush as he thought of how Luther had enjoyed such an experience he had been dreaming about for years.

Eddie finally returned to his car. The real reason for his trip to Kurt's house was to tell him the truth. The key was an invitation to retreat back to the beach house, the same beach house where Kurt asked Eddie to go out to dinner. It was there that he wanted to expose himself to the one man he knew would understand him. Now, however, those desires were gone. What he wanted to do was to get rid of the competition. Luther had to go and he'd lie, cheat, and steal to make sure of that.


	7. Eddie's little plan

Three months later…

Booker T pushed Eddie and the Latin star of wonder crashed hard into the wall. Booker, breathing heavily, had tried to get Eddie to stop fighting. Earlier, as Booker T had come into the locker room, he spotted Eddie kicking Luther ruthlessly. Luther, bleeding from his forehead, could be heard yelling to be helped. Eddie, without a ounce of sympathy, would not let up. He kicked Luther several times in the head and in the stomach. Booker T thought maybe Eddie had become possessed. He couldn't understand why Eddie was being so callous toward Luther. What was going on between them? He didn't know and didn't want to find out.

"Calm your ass down, now!" Booker T shouted at the top of his lungs.

Eddie looked at Booker T for a moment. The man's yell pulled his enraged eyes away from Luther for the moment. And it was only for a moment. " Get out of here, dis don't have shit to do wit you, bastado." Eddie said the reply to Booker but all the time he glared at Luther as the man gathered to his feet.

"Yeah, well, it got something to do wit me. Ya'll in here fightin like stupid ass animals. Save that shit for the ring tomorrow."

Luther piped up, " He just fuckin attacked me." The giant brought his hand to his forehead. The blood was warm to the touch. He suddenly felt enraged.

"You're mad, aren't you?" He smirked a bit. " Hell, you should be. I would be too if I were you."

Eddie flared up even more. He rushed at Luther with full force but Booker T held him back. " I'll murder yo dumb ass!" Eddie tried to grab pass Booker T's shoulder, but the man was stronger than he thought. Frustrated by his inability to get pass Booker T, he pulled away from the man. He rushed over to the wall and slammed his fist into it until his knuckles began to bleed.

Booker T looked over at Luther, " You betta go, now."

Luther wiped blood from his lip. He wasn't done with Eddie yet. He had to know why the man had attacked him. He had an idea why but he wanted to make sure. " No, I have this."

The black man frowned at him. " You're crazy."

Luther insisted he'd be fine. Booker T shrugged his muscular shoulders and decided to leave the two alone. Luther watched the man leave and felt a sting of fear touch his heart. Eddie had just punched a hole in the wall. He was sweating from ear to ear and the veins in his muscles were bulging. As Eddie turned to face him, he mustered up the courage to confront his enemy. Any other time, he bravely thought he could beat Eddie outside of the ring. He believed sincerely that Eddie was a weakling but the reality was he was just as hot-headed and strong as he was when he was in from of an audience.

"You shouldn't be mad at me." Luther grabbed up the shirt Eddie had ripped off of him during the fight. He wiped his forehead clean of some of his blood. " Kurt is happy with me and that should make you happy."

Eddie growled, " Shut up, homes!"

"Kurt has made his choice." Luther continued. He was trying to explain the reality to Eddie but Eddie refused to accept the truth.

"No, see, you don't understan'. I make the choices round here. You know, why? Because don't nobody mess wit me, homes."

Luther frowned, " No, you don't."

Eddie grinned. An idea came to him. The mention of choices reminded him of his plan to get rid of Luther for good. It was a plan that he hoped would work because he was running out of time. The more Luther involved himself with Kurt, the less Kurt would hold on to Eddie. He knew Luther was working his magic. On a regular bases, he would spy on the loving couple. Luther would visit Kurt, flowers and all, with a big smile on his silly face. And Kurt, his eyes gleaming with affection, would happily take the giant's gifts while offering him to come in. Eddie feared that the next gift would be the ultimate gift…a ring. That gift would seal the deal forever and Eddie could not have Luther enjoying a life he deserved.

Eddie balled his fist and continued to grin. It was time to get rid of Luther.

"Yeah, I do. See, homes, I got something you want. Remember?"

Luther continued to frown. He felt like he was going to be sick. He knew what Eddie was talking about. For three months straight, he'd been trying to convince Eddie to give him the one thing that mattered the most to him and Kurt. It was the one thing that would decide Kurt's fate.

"Why don't you just give it to me?" Luther asked the question as if Eddie was the type to explain his reasoning.

Eddie stepped toward Luther. He stopped a few inches in front of him. Still grinning, he replied. " That tape can be all yours…when you leave WWE and Kurt for good."

"What!" Luther shouted in disbelief.

" Yeah, homes. See, I'm tired of lookin at your ugly face. You leave WWE for good and stay away from Kurt; that tape is yours."

"I don't fuckin' believe you!" Luther growled with anger. " How do I know you don't have a million copies of that tape."

Eddie reached out to pat Luther on the shoulder. "You don't know. All you know is that I have somethin' you want. You know that if this tape gets out, your friend is finished. Goodbye to all dat money, the fans, da career. Gone!" Eddie began to laugh, " Yeah, homes, you think Kurt has it bad now. Just think when the people runnin the WWE find out bout his little secret. Oh, you bastados will be in for a treat."

" I can't believe you, Eddie!" Luther felt his blood boiling. With fists balled he shouted,

"You want to take everything from Kurt. His career. His money. Now this! You don't want to even see him with anyone. You know Kurt loves me and you want me to leave him?"

Eddie could only laugh. The idiot had figured out his plan. Well, most of it anyway. " It's up to you. Leave WWE and Kurt, you get the tape. You save the day. Don't leave and I'll send the copy to the mangers. See how things work out, homes."

Luther had enough. "Fuck you, Eddie! We'll get the tape back another way. I'm not leaving WWE or Kurt!"

Eddie shouted to the departing wrestler, " Then say goodbye to your friend!" The Latin star watched as Luther left. A part of him hoped his plan would work. If it didn't, he feared he'd have to do the unthinkable to Luther: kill him.


	8. The Choice

Luther came into Kurt's hotel room. He had been given a key earlier before going to a small flower shop for Kurt. The man at the front desk had seen his bouquet of roses and said while smiling, "She is one lucky lady." Luther only smirked and said to himself, "No, he's one lucky man." As he entered the room, he was expecting a grand welcome. For awhile now, he realized Kurt loved the finer things in life. He enjoyed big things: Extravagant restaurants, front row tickets, and passionate love. Luther did not doubt he would love his twenty-eight bright, red roses. There was one in the batch that was special. A blue streak decorated one single rose. It was this single rose that Luther hoped Kurt would notice. Inside of it was a gold band. He couldn't wait until Kurt found it.

The giant decided to make himself known by saying, " Hey."

Kurt did not wheel around to him. Luther noticed that Kurt was on the phone and that he was whispering to someone. Luther approached his lover, he was a bit concerned as to who was causing Kurt to look so depressed. On the other line must have been a villain or killer because Kurt's face was in complete terror.

Luther mouthed the words, " Who is that?"

Kurt ignored him. He suddenly shouted at the phone, " I said, I'll be there!" Kurt flipped his phone closed and gave a sigh of frustration. Luther now realized who was on the other line. In Kurt's lap was a check book. On the check he could see the amount Kurt was willing to lose: fifteen thousand dollars.

Enraged, Luther forgot about his flowers. He set them aside on a near by desk. Narrowing his eyes at Kurt, he warned him, " I don't want you talking to Eddie."

Kurt bowed his head. He felt overwhelmed with emotions and couldn't pick a fight with his lover.

"You told me that you changed your number!" Luther pressed on with his anger.

Head still bowed, Kurt replied dryly, " I couldn't just change it."

"Why not?"

"He's threatening me, Luther. I can't ignore him."

Luther grabbed the check book out of Kurt's lap. This made the American wrestler look at him. Luther ripped out the single check and tore it in half. " So this is the solution. Pay him to keep his fuckin' mouth shut."

Kurt shuck his head sadly, he felt drained of all life. It was always like this. When ever Eddie would call demanding money, he felt a piece of himself die. He felt helpless and soulless. Eddie was controlling everything in his life. He was seeing Eddie everywhere. Just yesterday, the man attacked him in the locker room. The Latin Star of Wonder had shoved him into the wall and demanded twenty thousand dollars. It was always the same threat. "I'll tell everyone your secret," he'd say and Kurt knew he would pay up. The money wasn't worth losing his career. He spent more on his fancy suits than on what he was giving Eddie to keep the wrestler quiet. And he'd do it for as long as it took. He only hoped the Latin Star would grow tired of his own games and leave him be. That's what he hoped.

" Why can't we just tell everyone?" Luther asked, his anger had vanished as he watched his lover's sadness increase.

Kurt suddenly exploded. He wheeled away from Luther and shouted, " Why, so I can lose everything!"

"You wouldn't lose me."

Kurt shuck his head, " I worked hard to get where I am, Luther. If that tape gets out, I'm done. I've wanted this since I was a child. I'm living my dream! I'm not losing everything that I worked so hard to accomplish."

"Maybe they will understand," Luther tried to be hopeful.

"No, they won't. Remember how they treated me when they heard rumors about me and Eddie. Imagine how they will treat me when they find out the truth!"

Luther felt all his hope vanish. The reason why he had come to Kurt's hotel had been to convince him to come out. He was hoping that his lover would agree so that he could make their relationship official. He realized that Kurt had no desire whatsoever to come out. He was too afraid. He'd lose too much. Those things he'd lose was worth more than anything Luther could promise or give him, even more than his never ending love. Feeling like he had no other choice, Luther gathered his flowers and headed for the door. Before he left, he heard Kurt call to him, " Where are you going?"

Luther turned around. He looked Kurt in the eyes. He knew what he had to do. Eddie had to be stopped. If it meant he'd never see Kurt or work at WWE again, then the sacrifice would be worth it; as long as Eddie would leave Kurt alone. As long as his lover would stop being so unhappy. As long as his lover wouldn't have to pay out another dime. Leaving for good; it would be worth it. Just to see Kurt smile again…even if it was not with him.

The gentle giant pulled out a rose and threw it to Kurt. The American wrestler caught it. He sniffed it and asked again, " Where are you going?"

Luther opened the door, " To fix things," and he walked out leaving Kurt behind.

It had been two weeks. Only two weeks and his phone kept ringing off the hook. Kurt was calling him again. Each time he called, the American wrestler left a voice message. All the voice messages were the same. They were sad and worrisome. Kurt had missed him deeply and just wanted to know what was wrong. Had he did something wrong? Had Luther found someone else?

Luther listened to the voice mail while outside the executive WWE office. It started as such: Luther, please call me. What did I do? Why are you ignoring me? Call me back, please!"

As the message ended, a woman approached him. She asked him to follow her and he did. As he walked down the quiet corridor, his phone began to ring again. He excused himself and turned the phone off. He could only imagine what that would do to the American wrestler. He wasn't trying to hurt him, but he had to do what was best. He had to make the situation right.

"They're waiting for you," The young woman said as she opened the door for him.

Luther nervously came into the office. A grand oak table separated him from the three WWE chairmen. A man with a white beard offered to shake Luther's hand. Luther reached across the table and welcomed the invite.

"Please, have a seat," the man said. Luther took a seat and he continued, " So, your leaving us for good, is that right?"

"Yes, I have family issues that prevent me from wrestling," Luther lied.

" You know, you have a great place here. Fans. Money. Your role as Kurt's henchman gives good ratings. The audience loves what you two have together."

Luther nodded. He couldn't say anything because he was emotional in pain. The mention of his relationship with Kurt tore his heart out. _If only they knew_, Luther thought to himself. _If only they knew how close we were_.

" We can't convince you to stay? If the issue concerning your family is money related, we would certainly be interested in assisting you in that area."

Luther shuck his head, " It's not money related."

The older gentleman finally gave in. He reached across the table to Luther for a farewell hand shake. Luther did the same. Shaking hands, the WWE chairman said, " It was a pleasure, Luther."

Luther nodded in reply and walked out of the office. Once outside, he turned his phone on. He had twenty missed calls. All of them from Kurt. Turning his phone off had fueled more panic in Kurt. Luther wiped a few tears from his eyes as he walked down the hallway. He couldn't believe he had just given up everything for love. However, he realized he still was not done. Eddie had been in contact with him for several days. The Latin Star of Wonder agreed to give the tape up under certain conditions. With all his paper work final, he now had proof he was no longer employed at WWE. Eddie wouldn't be able to deny him his right to the tape any longer.

As he reached the parking lot where Eddie told him to meet him, he noticed his phone was ringing. It was Kurt again. Eddie had been in the parking lot ahead of time. Eddie noticed Luther's phone was ringing. He could only imagine who it was.

" I kept my end of the bargain. Now you keep yours." Luther said coldly to Eddie.

Eddie shuck his head, " Nah, homes. You haven't kept up your end."

"What the hell do you mean, I haven't? I quit and I haven't talked to Kurt in weeks."

"Yea, but Kurt keeps calling you, righ'? You break off all ties to him, then you get the tape."

Luther, enraged, pulled out his cell phone. He flung it at Eddie. Eddie dodged the attack and laughed a bit, " For that shit, make it a month. No contact with Kurt. None, got me."

" He's cracking as it is. Why are you hurting him even more?"

Eddie turned his back on Luther and headed for his car. As he walked away, he said confidently, " Keep your distance, homes and you get the tape. Blow this, and you get nothing from me."


	9. He Says Yes

Kurt heard a noise in the locker room. He shoved a picture of Luther back into his locker and quickly wiped his teary eyes. Once the tears were gone, he turned around to see who had walked in. His silly heart wanted to believe it was Luther but the man had quit weeks ago. He never understood why. He guessed it was because Luther had had enough. The last day they were together he seemed awfully upset. The checkbook and Eddie calling had to have pushed him over the edge. Kurt assumed that his statement, " to fix things," meant to "end their relationship for good". Kurt wished he could go back in time. To make things right. He wanted to apologize to Luther for treating him with such disrespect. He should have never lied about changing his phone number. And he sincerely believed, he could have avoided paying out money to Eddie by using his lawyers. Apart him, although awful as it sounded, wanted to see Eddie. He hated giving him his money. Hated being blackmailed. Hated feeling helpless. However, he never hated Eddie. He still loved him. More than anyone…more than Luther.

It was just a fantasy; him and Eddie. Luther, however, was his reality. He was the best thing to happen to him and whether it was settling or not, Kurt wanted Luther. He wanted him again.

"Hey," a voice addressed Kurt.

Kurt turned around. This time, there was no chair to wheel around. His legs were working again and he thought that was the only good thing that had happened in his life now.

" Eddie?"

The Latin Star of Wonder nodded in reply. The dream of all dreams was coming true for Kurt. In front of him was Eddie in a stunning blue suit with a white tie. His white shoes were snake hid and his hair was wild and stylish as always. The look on his face was to die for. It was calm and confident. Kurt was unable to look away. Eddie knew he was handsome than most men and boldly showed out. Kurt swallowed hard when he realized Eddie was coming closer to him. He wanted to pitch himself. Maybe he was dreaming…was it a dream?

"What do you want?" Kurt finally found his voice. He suddenly didn't wait for a reply before asking, " Are you going to hurt me?"

Eddie smirked but it was all friendly, " No," he lifted one leg up and planted his firm foot on a bench. He pulled out his pockets. " Nothin', see? Do you want to check yourself?"

Kurt almost fainted. He tried not to stare at Eddie but he couldn't help it. Eddie knew what he was doing. His pants were tight below his waist and Kurt did not doubt the raised leg was meant to draw his attention to a specific part of Eddie's body. Kurt wouldn't be trapped again. He knew better than to hit on a straight man. He had learned his lesson.

"No. If you don't need anything, leave me alone." Kurt turned away. As he grabbed for his gym bag, he heard Eddie say something. It was something he'd never thought he'd say.

" I want to see you at the beach house."

"What?" Kurt whirled around to face Eddie.

"I'm speakin' clear, homes. I want to see you at the beach house. Tonight. Nine o' clock."

Before he could even reply, Eddie was gone. Kurt felt Eddie knew the answer. Kurt was defiantly going to be there.

Kurt was nervous. He remembered the beach house well. It was there he had asked Eddie to go out with him. Ever since that day, he viewed the beach house as a horror house. He had not been to it since the incident. Kurt flicked on a light and the large living room glowed. Even though he had not been to the home in awhile, the maids were frequent comers. He had thought of just giving the place away to one of them, but now he was glad he had not. Kurt felt hopeful as he poured himself a glass of wine. He assumed that Eddie was finally coming to terms with himself. That he had gotten tired and was going to give him the tape. That had to be the reason…he hoped.

Kurt took a gulp of the wine. The door bell rung; it was Eddie. Kurt offered him inside while admiring Eddie's good looks. This time the man was in a black suit with a blue tie. His gator shoes were brown and his hair was wild as ever. What Kurt would give to run his hands through Eddie's hair. As Eddie made his way inside, he noticed Kurt was staring at him. It made him feel good about the night.

Tonight was going to be a night neither of them would forget. Everything had gone as planned. Luther was gone for good and Kurt still had eyes for him. He couldn't have wanted anything more. All those days and nights he spent planning for this moment was all worth it. The pain of being alone, of having Luther take what he believed was his; all of it would be over now.

" Homes, ask me again?"

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. He wouldn't dare. Moving to the wine bottle, he asked, " You want a drink?"

Eddie smiled a bit. He could understand why Kurt would be hesitant. The last time he asked Eddie to go to dinner, it was not a pretty picture. Eddie, however, would be persistent. " Ask me again?"

Kurt turned around to face Eddie. He blurted the words out quickly, " Do you want to go to dinner with me?"

" Yes."

He didn't believe his ears. He didn't believe he was even alive. Kurt dropped the glass that was in his hand as he stared wide-eyed at Eddie. The man of his dreams had said yes! He said yes!


	10. A Night To Remember

Eddie suddenly snapped his finger. Two gentlemen came into the house. One was carrying a table covered in a white, satin table cloth. The other man was carrying two oak chairs. They placed the items down and Eddie instructed Kurt to take a seat. Kurt, his eyes still wide from shock, took a seat. He was wondering what was happening. Eddie could see he was confused and decided to fill him on his plan.

Walking over to a ceiling-to-floor window, Eddie pulled the curtains back. Kurt looked out the window to see a kitchen crew all working on his front lawn. The Latin Star of Wonder had hired an entire kitchen staff and two chefs. There was an outside grill, sink, and kitchen supplies. Kurt was completely amazed. He looked at Eddie, his eyes glowing with intrigue and curiosity. Eddie looked back at him, his eyes seemed to be smiling. Eddie looked truly happy. It was as if he was a new person; the person he had always wanted to be.

Eddie walked back over to Kurt. He took a seat and as he did, a waitress came to take their order. Eddie looked at the menu and decided on a dish, " I will have the lobster." Eddie looked at Kurt, " What will you have, homes?"

Kurt was speechless at first. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Out on his lawn was an outside kitchen with two chefs and a full staff. Eddie was sitting in front of him with the warmest look of affection on his face. Never in a million years could he imagine Eddie would be the one taking him out to dinner. Muttering, Kurt replied, " I'll have the steak. Medium."

The waitress smiled to them both and went back outside. Once she left, Kurt let his curiosity loose, " What is all this?"

"You never had dinner, homes?" Eddie smirked.

"Not like this." Kurt kept his eyes steady with Eddie's when he asked the next question, "Are you…you know?"

Eddie's smirk vanished. His face was serious when he replied, " Yea, I am. For awhile now."

"Then why did you get so angry with me?" Kurt asked, he was still astonished by the whole event and now even more so, Eddie's confession. He would have never guessed Eddie had such a secret; he acted so mucho and tough.

Eddie lifted from the chair. He walked over to Kurt and took the American wrestler's hand in his. " I was stupid, homes. I thought if I hurt you, it would make all my feelings for you go away. I fought like hell tryin' to deny what I felt for you. I just couldn't do it anymore."

Kurt felt his heart melt. Finally, his dreams were coming true. The man that he had wanted for years wanted him too. Kurt couldn't help the overwhelming feelings from his heart. He lifted to his feet and pulled Eddie to him. Their lips touched for the first time; Eddie, however, fought the sweet embrace at first. It was only until Kurt managed to get him seated on the couch did Eddie finally give in.

The American wrestler wasted no time. Tonight was going to be a night he wanted Eddie to never forget. Kurt could only think of one thing to do. He slowly crept to his knees, his eyes locked with Eddie. He could see Eddie's excitement and could feel it also. Knowing what to do, Kurt took the Latin Star of Wonder into his warm mouth and Eddie, being shy for the first time in his life, held back his moans.

Eddie felt his whole world spin. He wasn't sure what to make of the sensation other than he enjoyed every inch of it. The warmth. The wetness. Kurt was amazing with his tongue. Eddie couldn't help but want more. He pushed Kurt's bald, sweating head down further and further until Kurt was heard gagging. When Kurt finally came up, Eddie noticed something he hadn't before. Someone was at the window. Eddie's eyes grew big from surprise when he noticed who it was.

"Homes, stop-" He tried to get Kurt to stop but the man was enjoying himself too much. As Eddie tried again, this time the person had vanished from the window. The person was gone…but was it for good? Eddie was worried.

"Kurt, stop!" Eddie shouted as he pushed the man off him.

Kurt wiped his mouth, " You didn't like it?"

Eddie was still sitting on the couch, his zipper down, when he heard screaming from outside. Kurt was still on his knees when he heard the exact same noise. Then, they suddenly heard gun fire. Shots rang out loudly and Eddie knew he was in deep trouble.

Before either of them could react, the door to the beach house was knocked down.

Kurt sprang to his feet as Eddie tried to make himself decent. The person came into the living room, his eyes raging with anger. " So this was your little plan, huh? I've been following your ass for the last week. I knew you were up to something but not this, Eddie. All this time you were like me and Kurt!"

Eddie tried to lift to his feet, but Luther fired his gun at him. The bullet hit the man in his leg. Eddie remained on the couch, his face covered in sweat and fear. " Look, homes, you got me all wrong."

Luther's glare turned to Kurt. "And you!"

"Luther, I thought we were done," Kurt tried to explain.

"A month! Less than a month and you forgot me. And for who, Eddie!" Luther shot another bullet through Eddie's other leg. The wrestler yelled out in pain. "Eddie, you got a lot of fuckin' nerve. You caused all this shit. The tape was your plan to get back at Kurt. But you wanted him this whole time so you change your mind when Kurt starts dating me. Then you had to get rid of me." Luther focused his attention on Kurt. " He told me he'd give me the tape if I quit and left our relationship for good. I knew you didn't want anyone to find out about the tape, so I quit and I ignored all your calls. I did it for you."

Kurt didn't know what to say. He could only stand there dumbfounded.

"Don't you get it? He used me. He tore our relationship apart. I was going to ask you to marry me, Kurt! You let him in your life after what he did to us. Then you…" Luther was chocked up as he thought of how Kurt was giving Eddie love that was meant for him. " Then you suck his fuckin' dick like you wanted this slime ball! It's like I never existed!"

Kurt finally found his voice, " I didn't know. I didn't-"

"Shut up! YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!"

Eddie, who had been silent, asked, " How the hell did you even know we'd be here?"

Luther suddenly smirked, " I've been following you. I wanted to make sure you weren't hurting Kurt. I told you that all ready. I followed you here. I was waiting in the car to see what was going to happen. I thought you were here by yourself. That's when I came to the window and saw Kurt on his fuckin' knees. I lost it! I grabbed my gun from my car and here I am. Surprise, bitch!"

" What do you want? What do you want me to do?" Kurt asked though he was afraid to know the answer.

Luther continued to smirk, " Kurt, you were everything to me. I gave up my job, my money, and everything for you. For us. I was living in a disgusting hotel, but I did it for you. And you betrayed me!" He pointed his gun at Kurt. " Get on your knees."

Kurt was hesitant at first but when Luther yelled the command again, the American wrestler did as he was told. As he got to his knees, Luther walked calmly toward him, " Open your mouth."

Eddie shouted from the couch, " Leave him alone, homes! Don't do this!"

Luther growled at Eddie, " Shut the fuck up. I'm going to blow you away, him away, and then myself!"

Kurt opened his mouth but not the way Luther wanted, he opened his mouth to pled, " Please, don't Luther. I'm sorry. I thought things between us were over. When Eddie told me he cared for me, I followed my heart."

Luther grabbed Kurt's head. He forced the gun into Kurt's mouth and before pulling the trigger, he yelled, " No, I was your heart. When Eddie told you he cared for you, you followed your dick!"

Kurt fell backwards on his knees. His head crashed into the wooden floor. Eddie, once he saw his lover collapse to the floor, tried to reach him. It was no use; his legs wouldn't work. " Kurt!" Eddie yelled.

Luther stood over Kurt's body, tears were flowing from his eyes. Outside, he could hear sirens. He suddenly looked over at Eddie and said, " Guess you won after all." Luther put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. The giant fell to the floor just as the police rushed into the beach house.

Yelling from the couch, he tried to tell the paramedics about Kurt's wound. The paramedics tended to him only. When the second round of paramedics came into the house, Eddie shouted to them to look at Kurt. Two paramedics did and the first one turned to Eddie and said sadly, " He did not make it, sir. The shot was fatal."

The Star of Wonder howled out in complete pain. He did not want to believe what he was hearing. Enraged, he pushed the paramedics aside. He crawled on his stomach over to Kurt, to try and reach him, but the authorities held him back. " No, he's not dead! Check his pulse again."

The paramedics placed a white sheet over Kurt. Eddie watched in horror as the sheet covered Kurt's face. He knew that sheet meant death. Eddie tried to pull the sheet off but no one would let him. A police chief instructed a few police officer to help the paramedics with strain Eddie. As they loaded Eddie onto the stretcher, a police officer noticed who he was. The police officer asked, " You are Eddie, the wrestler. My goodness. What happen here?"

Eddie didn't say anything. Everything that had happen was washing over him. The one man he had loved was dead and Luther had killed himself because of his love for Kurt. That was what had happen…but Eddie wondered was that what everyone needed to know. Did everyone need to know the truth?

"Luther went crazy. He wanted to kill me and Kurt. Guy thought we were plotting against him, " Eddie said.

"Were you?"

"Nah, I came to Kurt's place to interest him in a business proposition: outside restaurants."

The police officer patted Eddie on his back, " We'll get the full statement when you recover."

Eddie nodded and allowed the paramedics to load him into the truck. Once inside, he felt terrible for lying but no one would know the truth. And he'd lie, cheat, and steal to keep it that way.

The End.

Author's Note: I love tragic endings. You can only imagine the adventures Eddie will have trying to keep the truth a secret. That part is all up to your imagination. This story, however, ends here.


End file.
